I've Always Loved You
by MidnightLovexx
Summary: Nastu and Lisanna have been going out for months when she realizes that his heart is actually Lucy's. With the possibility of her being his mate, he goes and tells her. By the time he has an opportunity, she's on a suicidal mission that only Nastu can help her with. That's if She takes his help. Lemon in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey y'all What's going on?**_

 _ **I'm back with a vengeance and a new fanfic for you fairy tail fans. No worries my final fantasy peoples, I'll have an update for both stories coming for you. You'll now find other versions of this and other stories and Wattpad. My username there is BrillianceOfTheStars.**_

 _ **So Enjoy my first ever Fairy Tail Fan fic. *Que the theme song***_

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _It's been six months since Lisanna confessed to Natsu and he returned her feelings. It was those feelings that I wished he returned to me. Like Cana said before, they were in love with each other since they were kids. It's only natural that it would happen eventually. Since then those two have became a team, teaming up with Grey, Wendy, and Erza. Becoming the new strongest team. I am basically just a castaway. Something they don't need anymore._

 _How do I make money now, I go on jobs by myself. They aren't like the adventures from before. I really do miss those adventures. It's different, for once I'm keeping the entire share of the money. I was able to move into a house of my very own. No rent, it was something I was able to save up for. It's a cute little town house along the canal. It's nice not having to worry about rent. One day I'll be able to buy back the mansion and restore it to it's former glory._

 _I think I'm going to end the letter here, tomorrow I have to up to get a mission from Mira. She says it'll be perfect for me and that she didn't want anyone else to have it. Which is weird because I thought she'd save it for her sister. I shouldn't complain right, it's probably the one thing I need._

 _Your loving daughter,_

 _Lucy._

I placed the letter in the envelope to put it gently where the other letters are. I smiled and put my pjs, which were now just a simple oversized sweater and black short shorts. I crawled into bed which was a little colder than usual. I remember when Natsu used to crawl into bed. I got so angry at him but at the same time I enjoyed it. He was such a peaceful sleeper. As my thoughts were invaded by the man, I slowly drift off into the sleep.

In the middle of the night, I had a dream that someone wrapped their strong arms around me. It made feel safe and loved. I could feel myself wrap my arms around this person. It was male and his body with an exceptionally toned body. I can feel him pull me in tighter, his lips half an inch away from my ear. He kissed it before whispering.

 _I've always loved you._

"Natsu!" I jump up, screaming hearing my alarm go off very early into the morning. I try to catch my breath, looking around the room. It was only a dream even though it felt so real.

I go through the motions of getting out of bed and getting ready. I put my stockings on, a black mini skirt, followed by a pink floral strapless shirt I got from the mission. I put a jacket over top of it and put my keys on. I put my hair up in a ponytail to the side and looked in the mirror. I looked like I was about to go on a mission with Natsu and the gang. I smiled at the thought, feeling tears come to my eyes. I remember what Lisanna said to me a few weeks after going out with Natsu.

 _"You don't have to be around him all the time, I'm with him now. I'm the new Lucy on the team. So don't worry, nothing will happen to him."_

I shook my head out of the memory and looked down. Taking my hair down and putting it in a side braid instead. I run downstairs and put my boots on, looking at the clock. It's just shy of five o'clock although Mira said to be there at 6. I know she's there at 5 to get ready for the early morning drinkers. I walked out the door and started to head towards the Guildhall.

Once I got to the Guildhall, it was quiet and dark. Which is different since it's always so lively. I walk in, even though all the lights are now. Something caught my eye. I look over to my right and all I could do is blush. There was Natsu sleeping on the table, his nuzzled in the arms that were folded on the table. Happy was sleeping right next to him. The memories of the dream came back, him being in the same bed as me once again. I walk up to Natsu, reaching out to put my hand on his head to comb his cherry blossom pink hair with my fingers.

"It's been like for a few weeks." Mira said.

I felt chills go down my spine as her voice sounded so close to me. I look over to she her smiling face and her friendly tiny wave. I jumped up retracting my hand away from Natsu. I wasn't expecting her to be right in front of me.

"According to Lisanna they've been having some issues. Dragon slayer mating season is coming up and she feels she may not be his mate." She explained, still with a smile on her face.

"Mate, is that a big deal or something?" I asked, watching the sleeping dragon slayer dream.

"It's that one person that the dragon slayers love. They have one chance at it too and if they don't bite the right one they are forever in regret and thinking who would it actually be. Anyways I think you're here for the job correct? Should wake Natsu up, It'd be good to-"

"No!" I said, interrupting the beautiful white haired lady. "I don't want to put a even bigger gap between Lisanna and Natsu."

"But Lu, it's really dangerous." Mira warned.

"Still, I can handle it. I've gotten stronger since everything has happened." I said with a smile. It was a very unconvincing smile but it was a smile.

"If you're sure, you will want to go to the capital. That's where you are needed. I'm going to warn you, if he decides that he wants to go looking for you, I won't hesitate to tell him." She said. Handing Lucy the flyer. I looked at the request before placing it down on the table. I looked at the clock and sighed before looking at the dragon slayer again.

"Why don't you tell him?" A voice ringed through, I looked over to see Cana sitting with a barrel between her legs. "You obviously like him."

"He's with Lisanna now, I'm not going to put a gap between their relationship. He made his choice and I'm making mine. I won't stop him from trying to find me, but I'm not going to entertain him either. this is strictly work only." I said as I walked towards the train station to catch the first train out.

 _Natsu's POV_

I snuck into her house at about midnight, not making a noise. I left Lisanna and Happy at home, thinking that I could talk to Lucy just a little bit. In the end I do miss her a ton. It took me a bit to find where she lived now since the move the happened. I remember being there to help her unpack but that's about it. We didn't really say anything, it was like we became distant friends and on the inside that kind of hurt.

I went upstairs to her room. Opening the door ever so slightly so she didn't realize I was trying to get in. I saw her in her bed, the moon light bouncing off of her in a way that made her glow. She looked like a goddess from the heavens above. I sneak into her bed, thinking that it was a bad idea. The feeling didn't stop me from bringing her into a sweet embrace. When she sleeps, Lucy is like a princess from a fairy tale. Her blonde locks were intertwined with my rough fingers. He wrapped her arms around my body, holding me tight. I heard her murmur my name as if she was dreaming. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I whisper into her ear.

"I've always loved you Lucy, and I always will." I said with smile on my face. I got from the bed slowly and walked out of her room, leaving the sleeping beauty to sleep more.

I snuck out of Lucy's house at around three in the morning, her scent was still on me. I really missed going on those missions with her, sometimes having to be the saviour. There are even times she's saved me from complete doom. I walk into the guildhall where it was completely empty and no one was in there. I find myself somewhere to sit and fold my arms, placing my head into my arms as I slept.

I woke up to a familiar smell near my nose. The Guildhall was pretty lively when I woke up compared to the empty wasteland it was before. Happy was playing with Charla, Juvia was flirty with Gray as he normally ignored her. Lisanna was talking to Mira about some job that she wanted but the job had some specialities that Lisanna didn't have. At least it wasn't about a fight we may have had the night before.

I slowly lifted my head, my nose traveling towards the piece of paper on the table. It was a job flyer that someone seems to left behind. I go to pick up, touching it. Lucy's smiling face, long blonde hair flowing through the wind flashed before my eyes. I was trying hard to fight back the tears that were coming. All the times I missed with her, actually smiling and having those adventures with me became a distant memory. I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder, my eyes widened hoping it was her. When I turned around I looked to see it wasn't her.

 _It was Lisanna._

"Hey look I'm sorry about last night..."

She kept talking and my eyes kept being drawn towards the paper. I picked it up to read it and my eyes shot open. Although the reward was pretty high I knew the gang that Lucy was going to go after. I really hoping that Lucy didn't go alone but there's a pit in my stomach. Something in my heart was telling me to go after her. I had Lisanna but something was telling me that it was Lucy who needed me more. I then slam the player on the table and got up from the chair. The entire Guildhall went quiet, everyone was looking at me.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked with a serious tone in my voice.

"Natsu... how about you and I go-" Lisanna tried to say.

I ignored her with no second thought. I grabbed the poster and walked up to Mira and showed her the paper. The look on her face said it all. She knew I was serious when I asked where she was, but I could tell she was holding something back. Did she send Lucy alone, without knowing what could happen?

"Where did Lucy go? I've seen these men before and I know what they do. The fact that she went out there without someone else is suicide." I asked again. I calmed myself down before asking.

"She didn't want you to go with her but she's gone to the capital." The white haired beauty said.

"Thanks Mira!" I called out, waving to her. Happy followed me like he normally does.

"So the quickest way is by train right?" I asked Happy. He just smiled and simply replied with the trademark.

"Aye!"

We find ourselves in the capital after a three hour train ride that felt like six. We walked off the train, me regaining some balance after my episode of motion sickness. As we walk out of the station, I could smell Lucy walking around the capital. I could even pinpoint where she was, what she was doing. Right now she's talking to a business owner about a recent break in and robbery on the other side of town. I smiled to myself, thankful that she was at the moment safe.

The city was as lively as usual. It didn't take long for them to rebuild after the dragon attack. I can hear the children running around, smell some amazing food coming from the vendors. There were smiles on people's faces and laughter filled the air. It was like The Grand Magic games all over again. Then we overheard a group of adults taking about events from the previous night.

"Hey, did you hear that they stroke again. This time they left the old lady behind and took her daughter." One said.

"I hear that they give up for offering to their ruler. Hoping the he'll spare their lives. Rumor has it he's looking for wizard that'll put up a fight. So he can dominate her and make her his queen. By force of course." The other said.

I one scary look on my face when people decided to avoid me. I knew Lucy was a wizard and she can out up a good fight. I still wasn't going to let that leader get away with hurting her, especially if he too was a wizard himself. As far as I was concerned, she was my Lucy and not anyone else's. Although technically speaking she wasn't mine, Lisanna was mine.

"Hey Natsu?" Happy asked.

I looked over to him with a cheeky grin. Calming myself down as I get down to him level, petting his head.

"Hey there little guy, nothing will happen to Lucy I promise." I said.

"That's good but I have a question though." He said nervously.

"Ok, shoot." I said, sitting down crossing my legs.

"Why did you go over to Lucy's last night and sleep in her bed?"

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Midnight here.**

 **I'm so glad that this story is getting as much reception that it is. I am in absolute love with you guys right now. There is one thing I would like from you guys though. Although I know this chapter two and the fact that in less than 3 days, 25 people have showed that they like the story. I know my stories a little bit different from the norm, that's with every fandom.**

 **The thing that would help me out is the reviews. Reviews tell me: what you guys would like to see, what you didn't like, what I can do better, Who I should feature more of, and get ideas of how you'll see the progress. You find this story on Wattpad as well. I may put it on DA or tumblr, I haven't decided yet.**

 **Again thank you so much for the love fairy tail wizards :D**

 **-Middy-Middy-Midnight. 3**

I've already been there for about half the day. I looked around in the bar after talking to the owner. The damage was quite extreme, something most normal bandits wouldn't normally do. These guys had to been wizards in order to this kind of damage. I looked over at the middle aged women, her heart was most definitely broken. The men took more than just her money, and valuables. But the took the one thing most precious to her.

"It's so heart breaking, this isn't the first time they've done something like this. I've heard in other villages they've done the same thing." She said, with tears welling up in her eyes. I come up to her, wiping the tears away with my fingers.

"No worries Ma'am, I'll find you daughter." I said with a smile.

She gave me back an uninsured smile, like I had the possibility of failing my mission. I continued to look for clues as the door opens to the bar. I dismissed the door opening as a regular hoping he could get a few beers in this afternoon. There were a lot of clues left behind, hairs from the girl, blood and magic fingerprints. I was looking at a piece of glass, which parts of it were black. It made me wonder did they have a fire mage with them, and how powerful are they really?

"Sir, this place is closed for the day." I heard her say.

"I'm also here to perform the job." The musical voice sounded. My eyes widened and I turned around to see Natsu standing at the door.

The client looked at me when a kind smile. "Is this true my dear?"

 _"Yes._ " I lied.

He stood there, the light coming in from behind, like he was some super hero. Happy was there too, hovering over Natsu's shoulder. His pink hair was glowing from the sunlight, a gust of wind made his scarf fly into the destroyed bar. I was stunned, I had no idea why they were there. Then it dawns me, thinking back to what Mira said. It all clicked, he felt the need to come save me from a time in need. Although I wasn't in need of saving at all. Part of me was glad that he did come after me. The girl in me is screaming, He loves me more than you. The thing is, that might not be true.

"Well then, I'll you two to do it. If you need anything, I'll be at the store buying some fruits." She said, leaving the dragon slayer and I alone.

It was awkward for a few moment, I haven't been around him for such a long time. Him being in the same room as me as we searched around, it reminded me of the old times that we used to actually go do things together. I heard whispers from Natsu and Happy. Then the door opening again and closing. Sure, Happy was there too, but even then it's still pretty awkward. I was looking at a painting that had something smeared all over it before the fire mage came and stood beside me. He looked at me from the side before taking a deep breath.

"Why did you come here alone after Mira's warning?" He asked straight up. He really got to the point.

"Because, I don't want everyone to worry about me all the time. That's all you guys do." I said, looking down.

"This gang, the Silver Sting gang is one not to be trying to challenge alone. Have you heard what some of the locals have said?" He questioned me, which angered me. I didn't need his help within the last six months, I sure as hell didn't need it now.

"I really don't care, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and I overcome adversity all the time." I said. I could see him out the corner of my eyes getting somewhat more annoyed at me.

I feel the tension getting stronger with each second going by. Part of me didn't know if it was sexual tension or just normal tension you'd get from someone. I looked at his eyes though and they didn't seem to be filled with anything but concern. Was he concerned about me and my well being? To be honest I had no idea what was going on inside his head. It just proved to show that me and him weren't as close as we used to be.

 _"You don't get it, do you?_ " He asked.

I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face. What was not getting, I realized that this was dangerous but we've been through much worse. I didn't real see the reason why Natsu was getting so worked up about this. As far as I was concerned they were normal bandits looking for girls to see as slaves in an illegal trade. So what they had just a few wizards in their little gang, what harm would that bring me?

"What kind of a question is-"

I feel a sudden weight, forcing me to the ground. My back was to the ground and on top of me was the full weight of a dragon slayer. He had me pinned down to the ground, my wrists fit perfectly into his hands like a puzzle piece. I tried to struggle but he wasn't moving. He leaned down towards my neck, breathing heavily onto it. I could hear him lick his lips before moving my arms up over my head in one hand.

"Natsu, you're hurting me." I winced, hopping it would get him off.

His hands tightened around my wrists, right at this second, I wasn't moving. In fact, with the strength that is being inserting on to me made it impossible for me to fight back. I was almost like a doll in his control. I still tried to fight him but he was just too strong. If this was Natsu's way of being funny, I didn't like it anymore. I didn't find it funny at all, in fact I could feel tears well up in my own eyes. I could feel his _sharp dragon like teeth sink into my neck._ I tried to make some sort of noise but nothing came out of my mouth. He took his fangs out of my neck and brought his lips up to my ears. The dream I had came to my mind as he places his lips in the play dream Natsu did.

"What would you have done if this wasn't me on top of you?" He asked with a tense tone in his voice.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"If this was someone else, your clothes would have been ripped off. You'd be lying here naked and completely helpless as they had their way with you." He said, his face coming up to face mine.

 _"Natsu, you're scaring me."_ I whimpered.

" _I'm not going to lose you_ to some low life that just wants some slave." He said, I feel water droplets falling onto myself. I realized it was his tears. " _You have no idea how important you are to me_. You may have a strong will but they can and will overpower you physically. I'm staying here no matter what you'll say, until the job is done. Just like old times." He said, with a cheeky smile.

The Fire mage finally got off of me and wiped his eyes before getting back to work. I laid there, stunned of what he did. He was really trying to prove a point, was the point about me being weak. I knew I wasn't weak at all, in fact I was strong. I knew I wasn't stronger than Natsu but he had no right assuming that they were as strong as him. Who was he to judge my strength versus their's when we haven't gone up against them yet.

I got up from the ground, watching the man look around and gather some more clues. I just looked down as he swept the place, making sure he didn't miss anything. I started walking towards the door as I go out to reach for the handle Natsu's strong grip stops me. I bit my lip, trying hard not to scream. I could feel his finger on my lips, telling me to shush.

"Something doesn't feel right." He said.

Just then Happy flew through the broken windows and latched himself onto his partner. I looked at Happy as he had some tears in his eyes. The cat was shaking in Natsu's arm like there was a thunderstorm. I go to look out the window when I feel the little paws wrapped around my arm. I looked at Happy before looking up towards Natsu. We both nodded our heads and went behind the bar to take cover.

The three of us sat behind the bar while we heard the streets become very quiet. We heard footsteps, lots of heavy footsteps walking around the streets. This must have been the gang we both got hired to take out. We heard maniacal laughter coming from the outside before they stepped foot into the bar. I really wanted to look up to see what was going on. Natsu placed his arms over my body to stop me from going. I looked over and his finger was over his lips.

"I can't believe you left the knife here from last night." One said, he had a squeaky high pitched voice for a guy.

"I got excited, to see how beautiful she was made me want to wet myself." The other one with a lower voice said.

"No worries, she's going to get taken care of real nicely by the boss." The first one said.

"Yea, when they actually come and get her."

We could hear them rummaging around looking for a knife. Our breaths were controlled and quiet, in case they has hypersensitive hearing. I looked out over to Natsu, holding a knife. Chills went up and down my spine as he held it up. A demonic smile appeared on his face as he looked towards me.

"We just need to get the robbers and find the girl right? Well I've got an idea." He whispered.

Before I could a oppose her gets up and throws the knife close to one of their heads, giving one of them a haircut. They looked away and then right back to see Natsu standing on the bar with his fist on fire. The two thugs smile as they gain their stance. I see some magic circles come and shoot blasts of magic towards Natsu, naturally he dodges them and sicks one of the males in the head. The other one goes and tried to take Natsu down with a mirror from behind but was stopped by me and my whip. I help him there until Natsu was able to bring this one to the ground too.

By the time the ordeal was down with, the police came and arrested to the two men. They were able to find the girl and return her home. Thankfully the girl was safe and sound and nothing bad happened to her. Natsu walked ahead from me within two steps, it was almost like he was protecting even though we were finished with the job. Then it dawned on me that there was the simple fact that it was only two people from a larger gang. This thought made me want to get out of the capital even more. Although I have Natsu with me, I'd feel a lot better being back at the guild. I looked down at the envelope, realizing that it was still as full as it was when I gave Natsu it to take his share. I quickly gain some pace behind him.

"Natsu! You helped out quite a bit, please take your half." I chased after him in the streets.

"Lucy, I can't. I didn't officially take part of the job with you." He said with a weak smile.

"At least take part of the share then. I feel bad for you don't." I said. He turned around and have a big smile on his face.

"Luce, I wanted to come to make sure you're ok. That's good enough for me." The fire mage said as he gave me the thumbs up.

I smiled back and followed him while we head over to the train station. It took longer than usual to get there. We ran the entire way over there. By the time us three got there we were all out of breath. Natsu headed for the ticket box to grab our tickets. He leaned over it, still trying to catch his breath.

"Two tickets to Magnolia please." The pinked haired boy requested.

"three if you count me." Happy interjected.

"I'm sorry sir, the last train left five minutes ago." The conductor said. "There's a storm so they canceled the all night trip. However, there is a room available at one of the inns next door."

"We'll take the room." Natsu said, without even talking to me about it.

I took us fifteen minutes to get there, plus another hour to actually get a room. By the time we got there, we ever tired and ready for the day to be over. It was a small room with a cute little window. We looked at the clock and laughed a bit. I noted that it was a few minutes back. The ticket booth person said that we will be able to get on the first train back. I looked over to one side of the room and my eyes widened.

"Hey Luce, what's going- EH!?" Natsu could have turned into a zombie at this point.

We stood in the room as everything got super tense right now. I look over at Natsu whose for some reason slightly blushing. Happy was floating examining the room, trying hard not to laugh. Happy looked at us and started laughing hysterically. We turned to him, I was at least glaring, I had no idea what Natsu was doing but it probably the same the same thing. I would imagine any other face he would make.

"Hehe, there's only one bed. The funny thing is you two have to sleep together." Happy laughed before getting hit in the head by myself.

 _Meanwhile deep underground in some unknown city._

"So, Botus and Ringraud wasn't able to deliver the package, and got their asses kicked by some guild wizards. What a bunch of pussy ass bitches." An unknown figure said.

"Well, I mean, the girl is pretty cute. She's not like Erza but she looks pure." The other male said. "She also looks just like Alura right down to the blonde hair. Unlike these girls we've been getting coming in with the shades off, my lord we can actually find your queen."

"Well, what's her speciality. I thought the guild requests was only for a summon wizard." The unknown figure said.

"It does my Liege. And she owns 10 out of 12 keys. Although the white haired girl we required will soon be, out of the way so we can get the last 2 keys." The male said with a smile.

"Perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey,**

 **What's up. Here's chapter three. Thank you guys so much for all the support and feedback. Glad you guys are liking the story line. Soon though there will be extra drama and things aren't looking good for Lucy, Natsu and the other.**

 **I wonder what the that gang is really up to? Well I know haha. We may find out in the next few parts. So stay tuned.**

 **-Midnight.**

I watched Lucy as she rubbed her neck in the spot where I bit her early. It looked like was pretty painful and pretty deep. I was surprised she didn't bleed out from that. I remember hearing it from somewhere when A dragon slayer bites a potential mate, they won't bleed out. This does explain why Lisanna wouldn't stop bleeding after that fateful night. The night everything for me and her went downhill. I start to wonder if everything I've done up to this point a mistake. I hear Lucy get up from the bed and head towards the bathroom. She stops at the door and looks at me. Her famous smile showed as she placed her hand on the door.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." She said with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded. She went into the bathroom to go take her shower. Me and Happy stayed quiet until she had turned the water to take her shower. The exceed turned to me and sat on my lap, giving me a deep stare. I tried to look away but the blue was pretty hard to ignore. I look at the cat and sign, patting him in the head.

"What's wrong Happy?" I asked, he just sat there, arms crossed.

"Happy, I can't help you if you don't tell me." I told him.

"Natsu, you bit Lucy like you did Lisanna. Are you trying to kill her?" He asked.

"What, no, I didn't intend to go as deep as I did." I said, blushing a little.

"But why did you bite her?" He asked.

"Because..."

I had to stop and think, Why did I bite her? She probably would have believed me that I smelled a dragon slayer scent that was in the room. Meaning there was someone else there who was worse than all of the other dragon slayers we found combined. The initial reason why I bit her was to show her that it hurt to get marked by a dragon Slayer. Then my mind wandered to protecting her, if she bares a mark, the others would stay away. Especially if it was my mark to begin with. Then there was the actual reason a dragon slayer marks their mate, because of love. I may have blown my one chase of marking her properly but I'd rather safe.

"There's many reasons. To prove a point, for protection and maybe even love." I admitted. "More for protection though."

 _Protection. Something I wasn't able to provide Lucy for a few months._

"But why did she need protection now more than ever? Even though we dealt with crazy people you never seem to have the need to go to extreme." Happy asked.

"Because there was another person in the room who was a dragon slayer, and a dangerous one." Natsu said. "He was quite possibly the one that went to arrange the delivery of that girl. Which was the reason why we were able to find the girl without any incident. The quicker we get out of here the quicker I'll feel better. We need to get Lucy out of here."

"Do you think they are really planning to just the sell the girls?" Happy asked.

"Well, it seems that way but let's be honest. Is it ever that simple with us?" I asked with a joking smile.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

The water stopped in the bathroom and dripping noises came out. It was a little too quiet until Lucy started humming again. She came out in towel around her body and her hair wrapped into a towel. She sat down on the chair as Happy and I sat on the bed. For some reason I was feeling uncomfortable. I mean I've seen Lucy strak naked before but this made me feel weird. I mean weird like Lisanna and I are trying to get it on. I realized that this was probably the first time I got aroused by here. It's happened before but this time it was bad.

"D-do you want to borrow a shirt or something. I-I-I got extra clothes." I said, stumbling on my words.

"I can get Virgo to get me some clothes." She said, looking for her key.

"No, save your magic energy." I said, mainly because I didn't want someone to lock onto her magical energy signature.

"Of course I don't want to sleep in a mini skirt. I forgot my clothes on the train this morning. I just was too excited to start this job. I see your point of wearing something of yours." She explained. "What do you have?"

"Well, let's take a look." I said, grabbing my bag out.

I go through it, with Lucy watching me the entire time. I manage to find a spare outfit of the one I'm wearing. I hand her the outfit, not looking at her as I could feel the heat radiating off of my cheeks. I could feel her take one piece of clothing which was the top. I could hear her smile and walk away into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her. She came out with the top bit looking like a dress on her. She looked really pretty in that.

"Does it look weird?" She asked, blushing a little bit.

I get up, standing up looking at her. I shake my head walking towards her my eyes still on her. I come up and grab her hand gently, bringing it up to my lips as I _kiss_ her delicate hand lightly. I look up the her blushing face as she looks away from my eyes. There was no way she was dating anyone, she wouldn't act like this. She's too loyal to the man she's always with. As I'm thinking about Lucy, this is making me think of how a lousy boyfriend I'm proving to be with Lisanna.

"I-I think me and Lisanna are at the end of our relationship." I finally say. Surprise fills her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She questioned. I let go of her hand and look down.

"I saw Lisanna with another after I tried performing a traditional dragon slayer ritual being that me and her are together. There was so much blood and she wouldn't stop bleeding. Ever since then it's been down hill." I started to sniffle. I didn't think I would cry at all.

 _I didn't want to look weak in front of the girl I love._

I sat down on the bed with my head down. As she reached over towards me, I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me, my face buried in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around me, brushing her fingers through my hair as I sobbed a little bit. Her warmth kept me from exploding completely.

"It's all right Natsu, everything will be ok." She said.

"Every night it's a fight about something different. How Wendy said something wrong, how I snore or scratch my head. The best fight was about how I was super hot to sleep with at night. I'm a fucking dragon slayer for god sakes. The fire dragon slayer, sorry I wouldn't be the _right temperature_ slayer." I said.

She kneeled down towards me, hugging me with her head on my shoulders. I hugged her back, not wanting to let go. Part of me was sad that I even showed weakness around her. I was at peace with her around me. In fact I could feel myself drift away in her arms.

 _Lucy's POV_

A few knocks sounded the room as I started to come back to reality. I felt warm strong arms around me as I place my hands on the stone hard chest. I was pretty sure I was dreaming but it didn't feel like that for long. I blinked a few times to realize me and Natsu were sleeping in the same bed. I could hear more knocks as moved around a few times. I was able to sit up as felt a strong hand grip my lower arms. I heard a moan and felt the bed moved around.

"I got it, go back to bed." He said in his sleepy voice.

I watched him go up to the door as put myself back under the covers of the bed. He opened the door to see the conductor of the train at the door. I watched as he talked to Natsu and Natsu nodded. Natsu said his goodbyes and closed the door when he left. He came back into the bed, his body on the outside of the covers. He stroked my cheek a little bit and smiled.

"Let's get moving. We have an hour before the train comes." He said with a smile.

"It's like two in the morning though." I said, sitting back up.

"The quicker we are getting out of here the better." He said, getting up and grabbing out his bag.

I didn't understand why he was in a big rush, was it to get back to Lisanna to break up with her. I knew I shouldn't think about that, but that's me being selfish. I knew deep down that he wasn't telling me something. I could see it in his eyes that he was hiding something major. It was probably something that was supposed to protect me.

"Let me get changed first." I said, grabbing the clothes. Natsu grabbed my arm before I could even touch my clothes.

"We can change when we get back to Magnolia." He said, taking the clothes and stuffing it in his bag.

I had a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as he opened the door and we headed out. We got to the train station and was actually able to board the train. We walked onto the train early into the morning. The car was competely dead, it was only Natsu, Happy and I in the train car. and I sense him getting sick already. We sat down on a seat, I patted my lap. He looked at me weirdly as I smiled.

"Have you ever tried sleeping during the rides?" I asked. "I read that it's actually really good for motion sickness."

"Hmm, maybe I will try that." He said with a smile. He put his head onto my lap and I brushed my fingers through his hair. He fell asleep soon after, happy wrapped himself into a ball on tope of Natsu's leg, sleeping up a storm.

The train started moving and was going at a good rate of speed. I sat, looking out the window, thinking the many reasons why he came after me. I also wondered why did Natsu bite me. I remember hearing from Wendy that he tried something like that with Lisanna. Although it didn't end well. I didn't think it was as deep as her's, being that she nearly died.

We were on the train for about two hours. We had just a little bit to go before we were in magnolia where it felt safer there for some reason. This also meant that I was hopping Lisanna wasn't waiting for Natsu. Me being in his jacket late at night wouldn't have been a good thing. The door came crashing open and the car all of a sudden became real loud. About 3 men came into our car and pointed to where I was within the seats. Their hands on there belts as they walked towards me.

"Hey cutie, wanna hang with us." One asked.

"Sorry, I'm no in the mood." I politely declined.

"Aww, come on I- Holy Shit! Dude she's marked." One yelled.

"Oh shit, oh god dude it's sleeping on her lap. Lets get out of here man." The other said.

I watch them run out of the car and into another with a rather confused look on my face. _What did they mean by marked?_ I wondered as the train came to a stop. I looked outside to see that were at the station. I give Natsu's shoulder a nudge as he slowly woke up. He blinked at me before realizing where we were. His face showed relief that we finally came home.

"Yay we are home. I'll walk you home, I don't feel like going to my own just yet." He said, turning his face away from mine.

"Well lets get off the train first and then we'll figure this out." I said with a gentle smile.

He smiled back as we get off the train and to my delight there she was. _Lisanna, waiting for Natsu._ She gave me this look of betrayal although we did nothing wrong. Maybe that kiss on the hand and sharing the bed thing was a little much but neither of those things were on purpose I think. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she came up to the both us.

"So what, you decide to go off and be with this slut?" She asked.

"Lisanna, I came at-"

" _I don't care._ You love me and you are with me. I don't want you to go off with some tramp every chance you get." She interrupted him.

"Lisanna, he was worried about me as a friend and a guild member. He didn't go after me because he wanted some action." I said.

"I wanted that job but instead you decide to take it." She said.

"You can't summon things, she can. That's what the job asked for." He explained, trying to gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"No more of this. It's clearly not working. You know what, you can have him." She said, stomping off towards the exit.

I turned to see Natsu, on the brink of tears. He collapses to the ground, I go down with him, cradling him in my arms as tears pour down his hazel eyes one more. Happy was also near tears and came up to me, hugging me as well. For the cat, it was like his mom and dad breaking up. I heal onto Natsu tight as he cried into my neck. His lips right against where he bit me. I felt his lips kiss me there and a shock of pleasure go through my body.

"Hey Natsu, lets get you to my house." I offered with a welcoming smile.

"Please.." He said quietly as we got up.

 _Meanwhile underground of an unknown city._

"Master, we've acquired two of the keys." The one said. "What should we do with the girl?"

"Let her free, make sure she has no idea where you are going. You can let her live and warn the guilds of what is going to happen. I want the world to coward to my feet. It's the life I wanted for me and Aura."

The man said, turning to look at a perfectly painted photo of the girl. It was a giant painting with him and a girl beside him. A tear came down his cheek as he smiled, feeling like his dear was going to come true.


End file.
